The invention concerns a sun blind for a vehicle roof.
Although, in a known sun protector of this kind which can be wound roller blind-style onto a spool (DE 195 38 552 C1), a central strut can be provided in order to prevent the closed sun screen from sagging, no measures are taken to tauten the blind sheet in a transverse direction to its restraint between its front end and its spool. In a similar, known roller blind configuration (DE 44 24 188 C1), the blind sheet, clamped in longitudinal direction, is underpinned by a supporting arch, by means of which the blind sheet is divided into two tautened length areas so that head room in the vehicle interior is not significantly impaired by the blind sheet. Here too, the blind sheet is only tautened in its direction of movement, not in a transverse direction.
In fact sun blinds of this kind are usually tautened only between the front blind edge, usually held on a rod, and the spool, whereby, even with tight tautening of the blind sheet in this direction, the side areas of the blind sheet tend to flutter in the wind, for example in the case of roller blinds which close the roof opening while allowing air through.
A known insect-screening roller blind (DE 196 39 478 A1), non-generic here, for door and window openings on buildings has lateral guides for the insect-screening fabric, these having elastically deformable retention elements made of bristles or brush elements which engage in mesh openings of the lateral edges of the insect-screening fabric. A configuration of this kind cannot be used for vehicle roofs since the retention elements do not adequately protect the roller blind from being pulled out of the lateral guides as a result of the dynamic wind forces exerted on the roller blind during travel and since, moreover, sun blinds do not always have mesh openings.
The task of the invention is to provide a sun blind for vehicle roofs in which the side areas of the roller blind cannot make fluttering movements.